The Brady Six: Plus Two
by Vitani825
Summary: Two years after the show was over; things start changing. The kids are getting older; Mike and Carol have a wonderful surprise awaiting them. Cindy is establishing some independence as she becomes a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brady Bunch characters; only my OC's.**

Cindy Brady, now thirteen years old has had enough of being treated like a small child. She has been wanting a sleep over for a long time; not because Marcia or Jan included her in theirs; she wanted to have her own friends sleep over.

"Family meeting everybody," Cindy called.

The older kids, Mike, Carol and Alice all piled into the livingroom.

"Cindy; you can't call a family meeting; you're just a child," Jan told her.

"Says you, woman," Cindy retorted.

Jan was taken aback by Cindy's remark. Carol stepped in to scold the youngest girl.

"Now Cindy; don't talk to Jan like that; and Jan, Cindy's not a child anymore; as much as I hate to admit it," Carol said.

"But Mom-" Jan was interrupted by Carol.

"No buts; now Cindy; what is this about a family meeting? Is there something you want from us?" Carol wondered.

"Yes there is; as you all know, I've been keeping my grades up at school-" Jan interrupted Cindy.

"Whoop dee doo," Jan sneered.

Cindy sighed and turned to Jan.

"I wasn't finished, Jan; now please stop interrupting," Cindy responded.

Jan was now silent.

"She got you good, Jan," Bobby remarked.

"Sorry Cindy; please continue; I'll sort out your sister later," Carol said.

Jan huffed indignantly. Mike silently scolded her with a wagging of his finger.

"As I was about to say; my grades are up this term; so, may I please have a slumber party?" Cindy asked.

Carol looked over at Mike and then back to Cindy.

"I'll think about it; and discuss it with your dad; that's what we did with the others," Carol explained.

Cindy smiled; maybe thirteen was her lucky age to be treated like a big girl for once. Moments later, they all dispersed except for Mike and Carol.

"Well, Mike? Do you think Cindy is ready?" Carol asked.

"She is thirteen; Marcia was thirteen when she had her first sleep over; so was Jan; it's only fair we let Cindy have her first sleep over in her first year as a teenager instead of making her wait until she's in high school," Mke explained.

Carol sighed.

"You're right, Mike; I was just having some doubts about Cindy being ready for this; it's hard for me to adjust to my little Cindy being a teenager; but, the new addition will make me feel young again," Carol said.

Mike raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"New addition?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Carol answered.

Soon enough, Mike felt a smile form on his face. He hasn't been this excited or nervous since he married Carol about seven years ago.

"This is huge; we gotta tell the others," Mike claimed.

Carol suddenly remembered something; she had to talk to Jan about her patronizing behavior towards Cindy.

"I gotta talk to Jan; her behavior towards Cindy was appalling," Carol responded.

Mike nodded as Carol walked upstairs to Cindy and Jan's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jan said.

Carol entered the room and closed the door.

"Have a seat," Jan stated.

Carol got comfortable on the edge of Jan's bed. Once they made eye contact, Carol started talking.

"Jan; the way you treated Cindy wasn't very nice; I'll admit she was very crass with you; minus any bad word she could have called you; but, you were treating her like a child," Carol scolded.

Jan had taken a moment to think about her behavior.

"She is a child," Jan claimed.

"No she isn't; and I expect everyone to treat her like a teenager; I still have to remind myself of that fact since I'm not used to her being a teenager yet," Carol explained.

Jan nodded.

"Another thing, Jan; Cindy needs to hear your apology," Carol added.

Jan huffed and nodded.

"Fine; send her in, please; this is between the two of us," Jan responded.

Carol nodded.

Moments later, Cindy entered the room and Carol walked out. Jan closed the door so she and Cindy could have a private conversation.

"Cindy; are you still mad at me?" Jan wondered.

The young teen sighed.

"I wasn't really mad; just annoyed," Cindy answered.

"Listen; I'm sorry if I was rude to you and acting like your opinions don't matter just because you're the youngest; I really do love you, Cindy; but, I'm just not used to the idea of you being a young lady; you'll always be my baby sister," Jan explained.

"Thanks, Jan; and I forgive you," Cindy admitted.

Jan smiled and went to hug Cindy; when Cindy held up her hand, Jan was surprised.

"Not yet Jan; do you promise to keep your word and treat me like the young lady I am; not like some stupid little kid?" Cindy asked.

Jan held up her right hand and swore to treat Cindy like her proper age. Then, the two sisters hugged each other. The girls broke their embrace moments later.

"Are we friends again?" Jan asked.

"Duh; of course we are, silly," Cindy said.

Once the girls were back downstairs, Mike and Carol had some exciting news. They all piled into the livingroom.

"I already passed the news onto Greg and Marcia; they were surprised; I hope you all will be too," Carol said.

After a moment, Carol couldn't keep this hidden.

"I'm having a baby; I'm due around Christmas time," Carol said.

Everyone; especially Cindy was excited.

"Wow! A new sibling; that means I won't be the youngest anymore," Cindy exclaimed.

Carol smiled wide.

"That's right, Cindy; and your dad and I decided you may have your sleep over; providing that you help with the preparations," Carol replied.

Cindy was too excited to speak; she just gave two thumbs up.

"That's my big girl," Mike said.

 **A/N: This story takes place about two years after the show was cancelled. The year is 1976; Marcia and Greg have moved out; Peter is in the attic room. Cindy is in eighth grade and will be in high school in 1977. Carol and Mike are expecting a new addition; or additions.**


	2. Chapter 2

One day at school, Cindy was passing around some invitations for her sleep over. She only plans on inviting her closest friends. They were excited about it since it's Cindy's first sleep over with her own friends. The girls were heading home from school after a hard day.

"Mrs. Weatherby is so uptight; she gives detention to anyone who is a minute late; not fair," Madison said.

"At least you don't get compared to your sisters all the time; it gets annoying; now I know how Jan feels when she used to be compared to Marcia; I wish she would recognize me for my own skills; not just in Marcia or Jan's shadow," Cindy stated to the redhead.

"At least we'll have a sleep over to look forward to," Madison pointed out.

"You got that right, girl," Cindy responded.

Just then, Cindy's other redhead friend Ava spoke up.

"Do you think Alice knows any vegetarian meals?" Ava asked.

Cindy smiled.

"I'm certain she does; she's a great cook," Cindy answered.

Ava smiled.

"Great; but, I have nothing against ice cream; I just don't eat meat," Ava explained.

Moments later, a brunette girl named Emily spoke up.

"This is gonna be so fun," Emily exclaimed.

Moments later, Cindy arrived at her house and said goodbye to her friends.

"Hope you can make it," Cindy replied.

The other girls nodded and went back to their own houses. Cindy entered her house with a smile on her face. Her smile was still showing when she saw that Marcia came by for a visit.

"Nice to see you Marcia," Cindy stated.

"You too, Cindy," Marcia agreed.

The two girls hugged each other for a moment before turning to their parents.

"Mom; I handed out the invitations for my sleep over," Cindy explained.

"Okay; now all we have to do is wait for them to call and confirm for the party on Saturday," Carol said.

Over the next while Cindy received phone calls from her best friends Madison, Ava and Emily. They all told her that they can all come for the sleep over. Cindy smiled and thanked all of them for calling and would wait for the big day on Saturday.

"This is so exciting; my first party as a teenager; with music and dancing with my very best friends," Cindy said.

Just when Cindy thought her special night was about to happen, she was dead wrong. The next morning was Friday; she was in no shape for her best friends to sleep over. She was still in bed shivering. Her stomach was starting to hurt and her head was pounding.

"Stupid stomach virus; no wonder why I barely ate dinner last night and went to bed early," Cindy grumbled to herself.

Just then, Carol came up to the room.

"Cindy; breakfast is ready; oh dear, it seems that you caught that 24 hour bug that's been going around; I'm sorry sweetheart; but it looks like the party will have to be postponed until next weekend; I'll call all your friends parents and let them know," Carol said.

Cindy nodded.

"I'm sorry about it too; I was really looking-" Cindy was interrupted when a wave of nausea came on.

She rushed into the bathroom where she started throwing up. Carol wandered into the room to hold back Cindy's wavy locks to keep them from getting covered in vomit.

"Don't worry, Cindy; your friends will understand; we all get sick sometimes," Carol consoled her.

Cindy choked and coughed and then silently nodded.

Once she finishes, Carol feels her forehead. She is burning up; Cindy continues to shiver and her head was swimming.

"Mom; I feel dizzy; could you help me back into bed?" Cindy requested.

"Of course, Cindy," Carol answered.

Moments later, Cindy was back in bed. Mike came up to check to see how everything was going. He addressed his youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry Cindy; you can have your party another time; your health is more important," Mike said.

Cindy nodded.

"Thanks Dad; I'm very disappointed, though," Cindy admitted.

Mike chuckled a tousled Cindy's hair. The teenager chuckled weakly and straightened her hair with her hands.

"Dad," Cindy chided playfully.

Carol turned to Mike.

"She's got a low-grade fever; and she just threw up; we'll keep her in bed for today; only let her out when she has to use the bathroom," Carol explained.

"I heard; and I'm sorry about that; but, the best thing is when you get better," Mike stated.

Cindy was happy to have such loving parents.

"I'll bring you back something when I get home from work," Mike added.

He kissed the top of her head and then kissed Carol goodbye.

"I'll call the school and send Alice up with some ginger ale; that might help your stomach," Carol said.

Cindy nodded and tried to get back to sleep.

Carol came to the kitchen and saw that Bobby got his own lunch ready.

"Hi Mom; I hear that Cindy's not feeling well; I hope she feels better soon; and I know she was looking forward to her sleep over tomorrow," Bobby claimed.

Carol nodded sadly.

"Alice; could you get Cindy some ginger ale? I'm sure she's thirsty by now," Carol requested.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Brady; that'll be good for her; since ginger is good for an upset stomach," Alice claimed.

Alice grabbed a can of ginger ale and took it up to Cindy. Carol made her phone call to the school.

Moments later, Jan and Peter came down after grabbing their things.

"Hey; I noticed that Cindy is still in bed," Jan pointed out.

"Yeah; she's got the stomach flu; if she rests enough today; she might feel better tomorrow," Alice said.

Jan and Peter were sad.

Soon enough, the healthy kids grabbed their lunches and went to school. Carol made some phone calls to Cindy's best friends parents to let them know that the party will be postponed until she gets better.

Meanwhile upstairs, Cindy began to feel sick again. She got out of bed and walked over to the toilet. Once she sat down, she leaned over the bowl and started retching. Her mood was growing more sour every minute of the day; she hated being sick more than anything.

"Ugh," Cindy groaned.

She finished up and then flushed the toilet. Then she took her temperature; it was just over 100. Moments later, she got herself back to bed.

Carol came up and saw that Cindy was looking very miserable.

"Oh; you couldn't keep the ginger ale down?" Carol asked.

Cindy shook her head.

Carol sat on the bed and hugged Cindy.

"I know being sick is no fun; but, your dad is coming home for lunch," Carol said.

Cindy smiled and laid back down.

"Maybe he can read to me; just like old times; I miss that; and I'm sure he misses it too," Cindy claimed.

Carol smiled.

"I'm sure he will read to you if you ask him," Carol claimed.

Cindy nodded.

Carol kissed Cindy's head and then walked out of the room. Cindy managed to fall back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike got home from work early for lunch with some fashion magazines to help cheer up Cindy.

"Hi Mike; I just checked on Cindy; she's miserable; how about you take those magazines up to her while I fix you your favorite meal," Carol said.

Mike smiled.

"I'd be glad to; this'll help make Cindy not feel so bored since she's stuck in bed," Mike claimed.

Carol smiled.

Mike came upstairs and saw that Cindy was sitting up in bed.

"Hi Cindy; how are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Could be better, Dad; but, I hate being sick," Cindy admitted.

Mike set the magazines on the bed and kissed Cindy's cheek.

"I know you hate being sick; how many times have you thrown up since I left for work this morning?" Mike wondered.

"About four times; my throat is a bit sore from the projectile vomiting; I tried some ginger ale; but, it didn't stay down," Cindy stated.

Mike sighed.

"That's the stomach flu for you; it's not fun," Mike responded.

"At least Mom is healthy; she is carrying a life inside her; she can't get sick," Cindy replied.

Mike nodded.

"Well; just try to get some more rest; or you can look through these magazines for a while; they might take your mind off the illness," Mike suggested.

Cindy smiled.

"Thanks Dad; I really am bored," Cindy claimed.

Mike gently patted Cindy's shoulder and left the room.

Once back downstairs, he sat at the table; a tuna fish sandwich was in front of him. He ate it happily while conversing with Carol and Alice.

"Cindy told me her throat is sore; but, that's normal for projectile vomiting," Mike explained.

Carol nodded sadly.

"Yeah; at least she doesn't cry while vomiting like she used to do as a child; the poor girl," Carol stated.

"Don't worry Mrs. Brady; I'll be getting this bowl of chicken broth up to Cindy; I'm sure she would be able to keep it down," Alice said.

After that, Alice went upstairs with the bowl of broth on a tray and brought it to Cindy.

"Here you are, sweetie; I'm sure you're probably thirsty; chicken broth is supposed to be easier to keep down," Alice said.

Cindy took the tray gently and thanked Alice. Then, she started spooning the liquid into her mouth.

"Just so you know; I was once in the same position you're in; my first sleep over, and on the day of the party; bam! Stomach flu," Alice explained.

"I'm sorry, Alice; it must not have been fun," Cindy replied.

Alice nodded.

"You can bet it wasn't fun; I was sick for a week," Alice responded.

Cindy nodded as she continued to drink the broth.

After a while, Cindy finished the broth and handed the tray back to Alice.

"It was nice talking to you, Alice; I would like to get more sleep now," Cindy said.

Alice nodded and brought the tray back to the kitchen. Cindy managed to get back to sleep. Mike had already gone back to work once Alice got downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy has long since recovered from her stomach virus; she is happy that it's the weekend again. Her sleep over party was back on; her best friends Madison, Ava and Emily are happy about it. Cindy was at home waiting for them to arrive at the house.

"I am so glad to be having my sleep over; last weekend was a bust," Cindy said.

"Yeah; I'm just glad you were well enough for school on Monday; and host the party tonight," Carol told her.

Cindy smiled.

"Did you tell Alice that Ava is a vegetarian?" Cindy asked.

"Yes I did; Alice is prepared to make anything; even vegetarian meals," Carol answered.

Moments later, the doorbell rang. Cindy walked over to answer the door and in came her best friends.

"Hi girls; you made it; come on in and start having fun; we got plenty of records and a working record player in the family room," Cindy explained.

Soon enough, the girls noticed Carol and Alice.

"Hi Mrs. Brady, Alice," Madison said.

"Hi girls; Ava; Mrs. Brady told me that you're a vegetarian; there will also be plenty of snacks that are for everyone," Alice explained.

Ava smiled.

Soon enough, the party got started.

The girls were eating their dinner; the older Brady kids were at their friends houses while Cindy was hosting her sleep over.

"This is so great; Alice; you are such a great cook," Ava claimed.

The other three girls all agreed.

Moments later, Mike came home to see that the party started.

"There's my big girl; you finally get to have your sleep over; nice to see you girls," Mike said.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Brady," Madison responded.

Once dinner was done, the girls began to play some music on the record player. Madison brought some vinyl records from home; a Pink Floyd album and a Rolling Stones album. The music was enjoyable even for the grown ups. The girls were snacking on popcorn and chips while they were dancing.

"This is even more fun than I thought; me with my three best friends hanging out; and a surprise breakfast tomorrow," Cindy exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhh! I wanna know what it is now," Ava complained.

"Sorry girls; we'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Cindy told them.

After a while, it was time for bed. The girls had their sleeping bags set out in the livingroom. They all took turns brushing their teeth and then helping Alice clean up. Once everything was done, they all went to sleep.

The next morning, Alice was making a big surprise breakfast in the kitchen.

"Come get it girls; breakfast is ready," Alice called them.

After that, the girls walked fast into the kitchen and saw their meal on the table.

"Oh boy; chocolate chip pancakes; my favorite!" Madison exclaimed.

"Mine too," Emily added.

Cindy and Ava nodded in agreement.

They girls thanked Alice for the breakfast and started eating. Carol and Mike came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Brady; I saved some pancakes for you two if you're hungry," Alice said.

The girls all nodded since they were too busy enjoying their breakfast.

"Thanks, Alice; those look delicious; and I see you used chocolate syrup instead of maple syrup," Carol claimed.

"Only the best for such great friends," Alice admitted.

Mike and Carol smiled and helped themselves to some chocolate chip pancakes. Once breakfast was done, Carol told the girls that she would help Alice with the dishes; since they were so helpful the previous night.

"Come on; let's go play Checkers," Madison said.

The other girls nodded.


End file.
